super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack (Playable)
Jack Brewer is the lead character and one of the original six main characters of Kickin'It. In the series, he joins Seaford's (his new hometown since he moved there in the pilot) Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy led by Rudy Gillespie as the dojo's first black belt student, the second was Kim Crawford who joined in the same episode. He was trained by his grandfather who also trained Bobby Wasabi, a famous martial arts actor who's now retired. Like all the other students of the dojo, Rudy and Bobby, Jack lifes by the Wasabi Code: We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die, Wasabi!. Jack was among the characters revealed during the grand announcement of Disney XD Superstar Brawl on January 31st, 2014. He is the first character to represent Kickin'It. He's one of the 29 starter characters. Attributes Jack is the best character to pick up when starting the game. He's very well balanced without any extraordinary stat or weakness (except his jumping height isn't that great for a brawler of his weight class). He, for his weight class, does good damage and has a great ability to link his moves creating long combos, one of Jack's specialities. He, in return, has terrible recovery since even his Up Tilt depends on an opponent being beneath him. His edgeguarding is better luckily but not one of the great ones. Jack's just plain balanced - such as Mario. So you can consider him the Mario of DXDSB. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Chops twice sidewards and once downwards, knockdown, 4%, 4%, 6% (14% total) *Up Tilt: *Forward Tilt: Does a sidewards chop, 5%, small knockback *Down Tilt: Does a kick to the side, 5%, small knockback *Dash Attack: Runs forwards and does a downwards chops to both sides, knockdown, 6% *Up Smash: Charges and slashes with his right arm skywards, 4% - 13% *Down Smash: Knees down on one side while stretching out the other leg and whirls around once, 8% *Forward Smash: Does a chop and a sweeping kick at the same time, hits usually both times, 4% each *Neutral Aerial: Kicks to the side, 4% *Forward Aerial: Falls to his side, stretches out his arms and legs and spin around himself, 7% *Back Aerial: Kicks backwards while doing a dodge move with the rest of his body, 5% *Up Aerial: Falls downwards, landing on his opponent's head from whom he jumps back up, great meteor smash, knockdown, 8% *Down Aerial: Chops downwards followed by Jack spinning around himself for the rest of his fall, 4%, not so good meteor smash *Grab Aerial: Uses a staff to "pick up" his opponent *Pummel: Knee kicks the grabbed opponent, 3% per second *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: Grabs his opponent, whirls him around once and throws him/her behind him, 11% *Up Throw: Throws his opponent upwards, does a salto and when his back's facing the ground, kicks him/her back into the air *Down Throw: Whirls around with his opponent held at his/her feet and lets go, 12% *Edge (> 100%): Sweep-kicks back onto the stage, medium knockback, 9% *Edge (100% +): Punches back onto the stage, makes Jack drip in the process, 6%, very small knockback *Floor Front: *Floor Back: Jumps up and while doing so, kicks upwards, 8% *Neutral Special Move: Charges a fiery chop and eventually lets go, knockdown, knockback, 5% - 35% *Forward Special Move: Dashes forwards karate chopping multiple times, great knockback, 18% *Up Special Move: Jumps up and does multiple slashes upwards flying upwards as well, 2% per hit (up to 16%) *Down Special Move: *Final Smash: Wasabi Wrath (splits up into multiple rainbow-colored Jacks who rain down using chops that do 15% each) Taunts *Up: *Down: Gets more relaxed and says "Come on, dude. Give me a break." *Side: Bows and then gets back into battle Idle Poses *Jack gets more relaxed and calls one of his friends: "Yeah sparing's tough today. Seems like that guy's serious." Cheer *Go Jack Go! Go Jack Go! Intro *Walk in, bows and prepares to do battle Outro *Victory: Bows and walks away only to be joined by Jerry, Milton and Eddy who celebrate him *Losing: Bows and walks away sad Victory Sequence *A black screen, Jack says the Wasabi Code and then rises his fist into the air smiling *Jack bows into the screen, then sees his friends running up to him who hug him happily altogether *Rudy rises Jack's fist into the air declaring him the winner Losing Sequence *Claps Ending in Classic Mode Event Matches Rush Mode Costumes Default *Black: His gi becomes completely back (makes him resemble a student of the Black Dragons) *Blue: His gi becomes completely blue *Orange: His gi becomes orange with his hair blonde (makes him resemble his cousin Kai) *TBA *TBA Alternate Costume *Black: His shirt gets black and his t-shirt white with his pants getting gray *Blue: His shirt gets blue and his t-shirt black with his pants getting black *Orange: His shirt gets red and his t-shirt orange with his pants remaining in this color *TBA *TBA Quotes *"I feel honored." - being selected *"Alright!" - being selected *"Let's have some fun!" - being selected *"Happy to do sparing with you." - Pre-Match quote *"That's right - Jack's scored a point!" - scoring a point *"Rudy, how am I doing?" - scoring a point *"Wondered why I had a black belt, didn't you?" - scoring a point *"Shall we take a break?" - having dealt a heavy attack *"Had enough?" - having dealt a heavy attack *"Come on, I know you can do better than that" - having dealt a heavy attack *"Wow, this was surprising!" - being hit by a heavy attack *"Ow ..." - being hit by a heavy attack *"You probably shouldn't have done that" - being hit by a heavy attack *"I should be more careful this time" - having respawned *"You probably shouldn't have done that either" - having respawned *"Okay, sparing time's over" - having respawned *"This ... was close." - having recovered *"I won't fall for the same trick twice." - having recovered *"You know, we should be more careful. We could really fall down there." - having recovered *"This may not be a karate utensil but I think I can do an exception here." - picking up an item *"This seems useful." - picking up an item *"Not one of my favorites but I can make this work." - picking up an item *"Iron Fist? Sounds awesome. You should really bring him over next time." - combating with Spider-Man *"Rudy didn't tell me anything about new students. Welcome to the dojo." - combating with Phineas and Ferb, McGee, Ash and Pikachu, Iris and Axew, Kick, Candace and Jimmy Two-Shoes *"Only if I got a penny with every ninja I defeat ..." - combating Randy *"A platypus doing karate? That's something you don't see everyday." - combating Agent P *"So which belt did you got, anyways?" - combating Mikayla *"Sorry, this dojo's closed for every big green monster. Plus, you really don't seem like you'd need execise." - combating Hulk Trivia *Jerry, Milton and Eddie make two appearances when Jack's playable: The first one is his victory outro with the trio lifting Jack into the air and leaving the stage celebrating their friend's victory. The second one is one of his victory sequences, again with the trio celebrating Jack. **Rudy also makes an appearance in another one of Jack's victory sequences, declaring Jack the winner this time. **All four characters also make cameo appearances into the background of Wasabi Dojo. *One of his respawning quotes makes him say "You probably shouldn't have done that", Jack's signature line. *Jack's appearance is based on his appearance in Season 1. Since then, Leo Howard matured a lot. *Jack sees the game as a sparing and not a true battle. You notice this with some of his quotes. **Jack's also concerned about his opponent's wellfare and safety as he warns his opponent not to fall down there in one of his quotes. *His black costumes makes him resemble a student of the Black Dragons. **Hi orange costumes makes him resemble his cousin, Kai Category:Playable Characters in DXDSB